Zayas Booty Call
by EgderpandStridork
Summary: One straight boy, and one gay boy, have a bit of intimacy.


It was a normal day, just like every other day. Youth City was in a call; Zaya and Dax were fighting again. "For the last time, I AM NOT GAY!" Dax yelled out into his microphone. For the past few days Zaya has been accusing Dax of being Gay. "Come say that to my face faggot!" Dax had yelled one more time to Zaya. "Alright, be there in 30." Zaya said, logging off skype. "This faggot isn't really going to come to my house. He lives way far away." "I don't know man, he seemed pretty serious." Bloody replied, keeping back a laugh. "Whatever man, fuck y'all." Dax was secretly worried, was Zaya really coming to his house? No, he wouldn't be able to be here in 30 minutes, that's too quick. Sure enough, when 30 minutes passed, there was a ding at his doorbell. "Holy shit guys, I think he's actually here! WHAT THE HELL MAN." Dax started freaking out, and everyone was just laughing. God damn it, fuck them! "I'm gonna go check, I'll be back in a second y'all."

Dax got up from his bed, making his way to the front door. His heart was beating fast. Holy shit man, if he's really here. It's the fucking end. He opened up the door, and it was really Zaya! "HOLY SHIT MAN, HOW THE FU" He was cut off by Zaya kissing him suddenly. Dax let out a muffled noise, trying to get Zaya off him, but he was too weak to push him off. The next thing Dax knew was that Zaya was slipping his tongue in his mouth! Shit! That was fucking nasty. He finally was able to push Zaya off and yell at him. "DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK! IM NOT GAY DAMN IT!" "Yeah, right! That's why you didn't push me off until now." Dax's face went red, "God damn it, Zaya. Just go home!" Dax walked off, angrily to his room sitting down on his bed. He heard the door close and let out a deep sigh. Brushing his fingers along his lips he started thinking of how Zaya looked, the hunger in his eyes for more.

"Damn it! No! This is so wrong!" Dax covered his face, trying to think about hot women, to no avail, it didn't work. Just when he started thinking he was okay, Zaya walks in his room. "I THOUGHT YOU LEFT!" Dax yelled in surprise. "Please, I'm not about to just leave after spending 30 minutes bustin' a nut to get here." He chuckled seductively. Dax covered his mouth, attempting to hide a blush. "J-just leave!" Zaya inched his way closer. "I don't think so, big boy." He winked, then throwing himself on Dax, pinning him to the bed, ravishing his face with kisses, bites and soon to become hickies. "S-stop!" Dax managed to let out as Zaya bit onto his ear, making Dax release a moan, and his member to become hard as a rock. "Oh…so that's your weakness…good to know…" Zaya winked, putting his hand on the outer side of Dax's pants, rubbing it slightly.

"G-get o-off m-me you s-sick-" Dax stuttered, not being able to keep his breath steady as Zaya continued to nibble on his ear seductively. When Zaya stopped, Dax let out a small whine, covering his mouth shortly after. "Th-that wasn't supposed to come out!" All Zaya did was laugh as he unzipped Dax's pants in the flick of a finger. He put the palm of his hand on Daxs member from the outside of his boxers, rubbing slightly, but putting enough friction on it to make Dax moan. And sure enough, he did. Dax let out a low moan, obviously letting Zaya know he was enjoying it. Zaya smirked at the look on Daxs face. But he wasn't near done. Zaya unzipped his pants, pulling down his pants and boxers all together. His member all out for Dax to see.

"Now suck." Zaya demanded. "No way in hell!" Dax argued. No way was he going to suck a dick, _a black one at that._ That fucking thing was huge. Zaya shrugged, adjusting himself he shoved his cock into Daxs mouth, now if Dax really didn't want to do this, he could have bit it, ending the whole thing right then and there. But he didn't. He agreed and slowly licked around Zayas shaft, bobbing his head as he sucked in the process. "Mmmm," Zaya let out, "That's a good boy, now go faster and deeper." He attempted to push Daxs head down further, allowing him to take most of Zaya's cock in his mouth. "Mmmmhp." Dax let out, along with other noises. His speed was increasing and Zaya knew he'd cum soon. Zaya muffled a moan, pushing deeper into Dax as he thrusts his hips. Dax sucked more, leaving Zaya's cock slobbery and wet. Zaya thrusts once more in Dax mouth, releasing a low groan and Cumming into the back of Dax's throat, choking him slightly. He released his cock from Daxs mouth, some extra cum spilling out. Dax swallowed most of it. At least, what he could. "Hmp, seemed to enjoy that." He smirked again, pinning Dax down again, but on his stomach. "Now be a good boy for me and just stay put."

Dax did as told as Zaya pulled something out from his discarded pants. Shit, it was a bottle of lube. "Oh, hell no! No way you're sticking THAT THING INSIDE ME!" He freaked out, trying to move out of the way. But Zaya was too fast. "Just stay still, or I'll go in dry." Instantly Dax stopped, no thank you. Zaya opened the bottle of lube, putting some on his hand and tracing Daxs entrance with his finger. "This is going to hurt." "Yeah not shit Zaya!" Dax was feeling anxious. His asshole was going to be torn apart! Zaya stuck a finger in Dax, letting him adjust. Daxs eyes filled with tears in the corner. "SHIT, that fucking hurts!" Zaya stuck another finger in, thrusting them in and out. He started scissoring Dax's ass, thrusting in and out. "S-stop! I-it hurts!" Zaya grunted, "Then it's no use. I'm just going in without prepping." "NONO! Wait! I change my mind!" "Too late," Zaya said, putting the head in front of Daxs entrance. "No! No fuck!" Daxs ass was up in the air, doggy style, his face in his pillow. Fuck! Dax screamed out in pain as Zaya thrusts into his ass. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! Z-ZAYA!." Zaya let out a low groan in response. He let Dax adjust for a moment before thrusting in and out, slowly and softly.

"S-shit, Z-zaya!" Dax moaned out in both pleasure and pain. "Y-you're so fucking tight man. Shit, I can't contain myself." He said, bucking his hips hard into Daxs ass. He moaned in pleasure, not pain this time. He was actually enjoying himself. "F-fuck, go harder Zaya!" Dax voice pitched as he squealed in delight. Zaya agreed almost instantly, picking up the pace, ramming into Daxs asshole. "Sh-shit! F-faster!" Dax moaned out loudly, pitching. Zaya nodded his head, bending over and biting Daxs ear, nibbling on it as he rammed into his ass, harder, faster, and deeper. God the noises Dax was making. It was going to send Zaya over the edge, but not before Dax does. Zaya put his hand on Daxs cock and started to stroke it at a fast pace.

"Moan for me baby." Zaya whispered into his ear, pleasing Dax to his highest point. Dax moaned loudly as he felt cold fingers touch his member, damn it, he was close. He was going to cum. Zaya went as fast and deep as he could, sending Dax over the edge. The room filled with screams and moans of pleasure as he came his ass tightening around Zayas member. White painted Daxs stomach and his bed. Zaya came next, the tightness of his ass was too much, he came inside, thrusting one last time. Dax let out a whimper of pleasure as he collapsed to the bed.

Zaya pulled out, collapsing next to him, pulling him into a tight hug, his arm around him. "You did good, 'big boy.'" He chuckled, kissing Daxs cheek. "Just…I'm still not gay okay." He blushed slightly. "I'm dating a girl you know." Zaya chuckled, snuggling into his neck. "That's okay, you can be my little fuck buddy." Next thing you know, you hear muffled laughs and crys. SHIT, skype was still on! HIS MIC! IT WASN'T MUTED! Dax quickly unplugged his headphones, the laughing and crying now loud and clear. "OH MY GOD MY BOYFRIEND IS GAY. SOMEONE SHOOT ME." You could hear Tori yelling, as Bloody died laughing. Joey and Evun crying in the background. Zaya busted out laughing. Daxs face went red as he apologize. "Sorry." Dax ended the call, closing his computer and falling asleep in Zayas arms. He won't hear the end of this.


End file.
